Switching Sides
by Sallymander
Summary: Kelli finds out she's a witch! She goes to Hogwarts and falls in love with Harry. Then she sees Harry with another girl in his arms. When she goes to Draco for comfort, she finds love and care...but Draco wants to follow in his father's footsteps.
1. Introduction to Kelli Matthews

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kelli and her friends and family. And I might as well make this throughout the whole story if I don't have one cuz I'm not going to remember to put one in each chapter lol!

A/N: Before I start, I would like to say that this was my first fanfic and I hope it'll be a good one so please review! FF.net deleted it before and I had like four chapters and plenty of reviews so please read this and review. Oh, and this: ~*~*~*… is always between what I have to say and the beginning of the story. 

Also, a warning to those who read this chapter, there is a sort of "more than a make-out" scene in here so be warned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She drew in her breath as Andrew came closer and closer. Everything became a blur as his bright blue eyes stared hungrily into hers, planting a passionate kiss onto her lips. His mother's voice rang out from downstairs. Kelli and Andrew quickly broke apart, just noticing that the clock told them that Andrew's mother had come home from her business trip. Kelli silently opened his window and climbed out as Andrew whispered a soft good-bye into her ears. Suddenly, she lost her grip and toppled down and down, screaming, but never ending the fall…

Kelli Matthews woke up with a gasp. She was covered in sweat from head to toe, drenching her pillow and blankets. This was the third night in a row that she had that dream. It was like some kind of warning, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Glancing at her clock, she saw that it was only 4:30 A.M. Sighing, she got up and quietly got dressed. Today was July 31, her 16th birthday. It would be the same every year. She would get up to a surprise waiting for her downstairs, and then spend the afternoon with her family at some kind of amusement park, or at the zoo. But today was extra special. Today was the day that she would go over to her boyfriend, Andrew's, house and spend some time there after spending the afternoon with her family. Kelli got up and got dressed, daydreaming about what she would do with Andrew that day. Tripping over her chair, she was brought back down to Earth swearing at the chair. She realized what she was doing a smacked herself in the head, chuckling to herself. Creeping past her parents' room, she tiptoed downstairs to find the kitchen light on.

            "Mom? Dad?" she whispered. "Who's there?"

            But as she got nearer, the light suddenly went off, and Kelli found herself alone as she entered the kitchen. 

            "Hello? Is anybody there?" She said with a quiver in her voice. She finally decided that it must have been hallucinations or something.

            "Kelli?" a voice from outside the kitchen startled her. "What are you doing up this early?"

            "Oh mom, thank god it's you!" Kelli rushed to her mother to embrace her. 

            "Umm, ok Kelli, whatever you say," Kelli's mom said with a yawn. She obviously wasn't paying attention to what her daughter was saying. "What are you doing up this late-or should I say early anyway?"

            "I couldn't sleep," Kelli confessed. She grinned evilly, "Maybe I'm just too excited about what wonders await me on my birthday." 

            Her mother smirked childishly. "Well if you want all the "wonders" that await you, you better march your sorry butt upstairs young lady and get some more sleep."

            Kelli groaned and trudged upstairs, thinking that she would definitely not be able to fall asleep again. As soon as she was in her room, she closed the door and locked it. Kelli went to her closet and went inside to find a mirror in front of her. Whispering a weird word in some foreign language, the mirror started swirling different colors. Even though it was some kind of magic, Kelli stepped through the mirror as if she had been doing it since she was born. She had just found the mirror yesterday, and didn't even wonder about all the extraordinary things about it. Upon her entrance, she toppled into a quaint looking room, with all she needed right now, a nice comfy couch, and next to it an end table with a photo album and a steaming mug of hot chocolate. The portal in which she stepped out of gave her a clear view of the clock, so that she would know when to go downstairs for breakfast. She plopped down onto the couch and started on her hot chocolate as she flipped open the album. Inside were pictures of her and Andrew since they were six. As she got farther in the book, the two of them looked older and there were more pictures of them kissing instead of playing. Soon, Kelli fell fast asleep whispering her boyfriend's name over and over.

———

A knock at the door had wakened Kelli in the mirror. Lucky for her she could see through the portal and hear noises too. "Kelli? Are you in there? Hurry up and get dressed, we're waiting for you downstairs," her mother's voice came in through the swirling colors that outlined a part of her closet.

            "Damn," Kelli swore as she glanced at her watch. It was already ten o'clock. She hadn't really planned on getting up so late.

            Hastily putting away the album back on the end table, she got up and made her way back through the portal and into her room. She brushed her long golden-streaked blonde hair into a ponytail and practically bounced out of the room. Making her way downstairs, she daydreamed about Andrew for the second time this day.

            "Hey honey! You're finally downstairs!" her mother exclaimed. "We thought you'd never wake up!"

            "Yeah, well, you know me. Always sleep in on your birthday because it's definitely gonna be a special day," Kelli said with uncertainty and the tiniest hint of sarcasm in her voice but her parents didn't notice. 

———

            The day went pretty smoothly. They had a little celebration, just Kelli, her mom, and her dad. Then they went to Six Flags, Great America and had the time of their lives. As soon as Kelli got home though, she went straight upstairs to get ready to go to Andrew's house. His mom was on a business trip and would be getting back in two days, and his dad lived in Mexico, so Andrew would be alone tonight, except for Kelli, that is. She went up to her room and to her make-up counter. She got out her lipstick and glitter eye shadow. Make-up wasn't a big deal to her, and it would get smudged sooner or later anyway, so it was pretty simple for her. The hardest part was choosing an outfit. It had to be something loose and comfortable, but wild and sexy too. She finally chose a baby blue, almost transparent halter-top, and a black miniskirt. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it was good enough for her. Kelli crept downstairs and past her parents, who were seated comfortably on the couch in front of the television. She made sure she was at the back door before telling them a good-bye and good night.

            "Mom, dad, I'm going over to Andrew's," Kelli called out to them as she opened the door.

            "Ok, hun, make sure you're back by one. Have a great time," her parents replied in unison, oblivious to what she had just said.

            Kelli made her way through her and a couple other people's backyards to a brick red medium-sized home and up to the front porch. She rang the bell and a handsome youth opened it, kissing her in greeting.

            "Hey Kelli. I'm so glad you came," he said, as he shut the door behind them and kissing her neck as he led her up the stairs.

            "Of course I'd come, Andrew, I wouldn't miss being with you for the world, especially on my birthday," Kelli replied, giggling.

            "Come on, I've got a surprise for you." Andrew led her up the spiral staircase to a room at the end of the hall. He had decorated it blue and pink, just for her, with glitter all around and dim lights to set off the magnificent colors and the romantic background. 

            Kelli gasped at the beauty of the decorated room. "Oh wow. You did this just for me?"

            "Of course, anything for my precious angel on her birthday," Andrew said in a husky voice that Kelli had never heard him use before.

            Kelli entered the room in awe. She hadn't taken three steps when Andrew came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing a bit.

            "I love you Kelli," he whispered into her ear.

            "I love you too, Andrew," she said back to him. 

Kelli turned around and put her arms around his neck, waiting for the kiss that he had most definitely prepared for her. She drew in her breath as Andrew came closer and closer. Everything became a blur as his bright blue eyes stared hungrily into hers, planting a passionate kiss onto her lips. She kissed back so hard his lips were starting to bruise. He pushed her back on top of the decorated bed while Kelli moaned with pleasure of his hot tongue in her mouth. All this time, the only thing she was thinking of was how hot Andrew was and for more of what he was doing. All her thoughts of the dream were left behind. Andrew had started untying the knot on her halter-top, and it slipped off easily as he stopped kissing her to gaze at her lovely breasts just hanging there. He had wanted to do this for so long. Unzipping her miniskirt, he traced kisses along her neck down to her breasts and to her stomach while she lay there, absorbing all of what was happening. He was on the process of removing her tight miniskirt when they both heard a door slamming downstairs. Both froze for a moment and Kelli jumped up to dress.

"Holy shit she's already home. She's not supposed to be home until Tuesday," Andrew swore violently before Kelli stopped him. "I'm really sorry Kelli. Maybe we can continue from where we left off some other time."

"Hey, it's ok. I better go though. I don't think your mom would be very happy if she saw me in your room half naked," Kelli said, opening the window so she could climb out. "Bye Andrew, I love you."

"Bye Kelli," he whispered.

Kelli made her way down the side of the building, climbing carefully and watching her step. She jumped off when she was a few feet off of the ground and ran towards home. When she was a couple yards away from her house, she saw an eerie glow coming from the kitchen window. There were no lights, just the spooky neon green coming from the house. She slowed her pace to an amble walk as she reached the house. Careful not to make any noise, she opened the back door and walked in. Kelli peered around carefully and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Finally she spotted the greenish color coming from upstairs. Kelli ambled along the hallway to the stairs, the green light getting brighter each time. She ascended up the stairs and saw that the light was coming from her parents' room. Hoping that it was just her dad fiddling with a neon clock, she crept toward their room and grasped the door handle. She flung the door open and suddenly blacked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, that's the end of the first chapter! A very big cliffie, if you ask me. I hope you liked it! Plez write a good review and recommend this fanfic to others so I can get more reviews! And a special thanx to my friends who helped me along the way! Five reviews before I update!


	2. The Fudges' House

Disclaimer: Well, I wrote that the disclaimer would go throughout the whole story, but I had to add one in here because I have another original character, Matt Fudge. I just had to tell everyone that in case people were wondering if there was actually a Matt Fudge.

A/N: Thanks to my only reviewer…bookworm127! Please review…I'm desperate to get my reviews back.

Also a warning to those who read this, there is an "attempted rape" scene in here, but it doesn't really get that bad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sunlight streamed into the window as Kelli woke up to a blue jay's cry of delight. She sat up, thinking that today would be another normal day, alone at home, and maybe going over to Andrew's house. Then her blood ran cold as she thought of last night. Suddenly, Kelli was aware of her surroundings. It was not her room or her house at all! She got up and went to the window to look out, wincing ever so slightly at her loud and echoic footsteps, noticing that she was still wearing yesterday's outfit. Looking out the window, she saw a massive lake covered in lily pads and fireflies and butterflies zooming above it. There also seemed to be a huge dark shape lurking just beneath the surface.

            "Ahh, I see you are awake," a male voice had startled her. She turned around to find herself looking at a plump and short man in his forties or fifties. She had seen him before, in one of her parent's photo albums.

            "I'm terribly sorry to be rude, but who are you and what am I doing here?" Kelli asked the man carefully.

            "Oh that's quite all right. I am Cornelius Fudge, minist-one of your parent's closest friends. It seems as if your parents, Terri and Marcus, have disappeared. I don't know how or why, but they're gone now and we can't find them. We came to get you after we had found out what had happened," Fudge said sympathetically. Cursing silently at himself for almost saying Minister of Magic. "In your parents will, it said that they wanted me to find a suitable family for you, and it has to be one of your relatives. Unfortunately, you only have one set of blood relatives, so you really don't have a choice. They will be coming tomorrow to meet you here. Please make yourself at home while you are here and my son and house el-servants will help you with anything you need. Please do not mind that they are very short and disfigured." He cursed silently at himself again for almost saying house-elf.

            Kelli felt dizzy as he left. She couldn't believe that her parents were gone, maybe even dead. She started on her way downstairs when she realized something. Cornelius had stopped himself from saying something twice. First minist then house el. She shrugged it off, thinking it was something confidential that she was probably too young to understand. As Kelli made her way down the spiral staircase into the entrance hall, she caught sight of a tiny person running about. 

            "Wait!" she called after it. "Can you help me?"

            "Oh don't mind her. She's just a house elf," came a deep voice from behind her. Kelli turned around to find herself gazing into a pair of hazel eyes.

            "Did you just say house elf? Is that her name or something?" she questioned him.

            The youth looked surprised at her question. He started stuttering in surprise, "Umm, nah, we're just used to calling her a house elf because she's so small. She's actually our servant. So what's your name? A girl as beautiful as you probably has a just as beautiful name."

            "My name's Kelli." Kelli blushed at his compliment and the boy pasted on a smirk for succeeding in charming her.

            "I was right, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Nice to meet you, Kelli. I'm Matt. So, are you going to Hogwarts this year? I've never seen you there," Matt said with a silly grin on his face.

            "H-Hogwarts? I don't know what you're talking about. Is that the boarding school you go to?" Kelli asked, obviously confused.

            "Oh, umm, yeah. Say, have you ever heard of a man called Albus Dumbledore?" Matt asked, almost losing interest in her because she wasn't what he was.

            Kelli was quick to have him back to trying to charm her. She flashed a gorgeous smile and said, "I might have. Now how about a tour instead of talking about schools?"

            "Of course. How silly of me not to show you around before I start telling you how beautiful you are." He smiled warmly at her before leading her to the next room.

            Matt was pretty good at giving tours. He had Kelli interested in all the priceless objects carved out of stone, marble, wood, you name it, and Kelli wasn't really the type of girl who would pay attention to that kind of stuff. What really got her interested was how Matt looked at her with those marvelous eyes of his. Most of the time he just kept flirting with her and showering her with compliments. Kelli thought he was the sweetest, funniest, most caring person in the world after about an hour, but that was before she found out that he only wanted her because she was extremely pretty. Luckily she found out that day.

            "Oh wow. I can't believe all the stuff that you have here. All of it's so pretty," Kelli sighed. "I wish my house was like this. My parents would have loved to see all these trinkets and treasures. They absolutely loved this kind of stuff."

            Matt gave her a smile and led her upstairs without a word. When they reached the top, Kelli gasped at how many doors there were, each leading to a different room. Apparently she barely noticed anything in the morning so it was a shock to her. Matt led her throughout all the rooms except two, and she gasped and marveled at the beauty of each one. Finally, he brought her to one of the two that he didn't show her. It was his own room. Kelli stepped out in front of him to look around at all the wonderful things he had in his room. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms came up behind her and circled her waist.

            "So Kelli, what do you think of it?" Matt's deep voice whispered into her ear. 

            "It's wonderful, Matt. I really love your house," Kelli said, getting confused by his actions and trying to get away.

            Matt laughed at her struggling and squeezed her even harder. "What's the matter, babe? Afraid of me?"

            Kelli struggled harder as he squeezed. "Let me go Matt! I don't want anything to do with you. And don't call me babe. Let me go right now."

            "Awww, poor baby. Maybe you need a little encouragement, sweetheart," Matt said, pulling her down to the ground. He pushed her wrists down to the ground and pressed on them to keep her down. Then he sat on her legs so she couldn't kick him. Staring hungrily at her almost transparent halter-top, he started moving his hands toward the back of her neck to untie it when she bit his arm.

            "Argh! You bitch! You filthy, no-good, Muggle bitch! You'll be sorry once you see that you've made the biggest mistake of your life!" Matt shouted, slapping her face so hard that that a bluish purple tinge appeared. Unfortunately for him, that was the wrong thing to do. After he let go of one wrist to slap her, Kelli gave him a hard punch in the jaw and he reeled backwards and fell down. Kelli quickly got up, opened the door, and ran out of the room to the safety of her own room. She closed the door and locked it, then flopped down on her bed, exhausted. So much for her first day in a stranger's house with her parents gone. She gritted her teeth and thought of Matt. Kelli couldn't believe she was stupid enough to trust him after only knowing him for an hour. He wasn't the sweet, funny, caring person she thought he was. He isn't like Andrew, she thought. Andrew was the perfect guy for her, but now she probably won't see him ever again. Burying her face into the delicately laced pillow she cried for a while before falling asleep.

            "Miss. Miss. Wake up please, Miss. Your dinner is ready. Master is waiting for you." Kelli was shaken awake by a small house elf no taller than three feet.

            "Huh? Who are you? Are you Mr. Fudge's maid?" Kelli asked, still groggy from her sleep.

            "Yes, Miss. Master tells Candi to wake Miss. Candi is need clean you up," the elf said in her squeaky little voice. "Master gave Miss some clothes for dinner."

            Kelli stifled a yawn and reluctantly got up. "Ok I'm up. Now where's the dining room again?"

            "No, no miss, Candi is needs to clean you. Come, follow Candi." Candi led Kelli to a door in her room that Kelli never noticed before. They stepped inside and Kelli found a huge bathroom with light blue walls, a light blue floor, light blue toilet, light blue shower, and light blue everything! There were flowers and scented candles everywhere, making the beautiful room smell wonderful. Candi had to drag Kelli away from a large exquisite tulip to make her take a bath. Kelli gaped at the gigantic bathtub and all the knobs she could turn to get different combinations of scent of soap, size foam, and bubble shapes. It was almost like magic…

            "What soap smell and bubbles would Miss like for her bath?" the elf asked her, naming each of them and tapping the knob that made it.

            "Umm, I don't know. There are so many choices and I haven't seen most of them before," Kelli said, examining each one. "Maybe I'll have lavender soap, second size foam, and blue square bubbles."

            The house elf turned on three knobs and soon the tub was filled with hot water, soap, thick foam, and blue square bubbles, all smelling of lavender. Kelli slipped off her halter top and miniskirt and slid slowly into the huge tub of water. Candi started scrubbing her up with some more lavender soap, and rinsed her off by ducking her under all the foam and bubbles into the hot water. Then Candi dried her hands and left to fetch Kelli's new clothes while Kelli took some time to lie there and daydream.

            Candi came back with a very short black miniskirt, a red top identical to her blue one but a lot shorter, and a very disgusted look.

            "Young master has brought Miss these clothes. Candi is not get them. Candi is never want pretty Miss to wear such revealing clothes. Especially in front of young master," Candi said, helping Kelli dry off and dress her. "Candi is not liking young master. All young master does is bring pretty girls to his bedroom. Master does not know what young master is doing, and Candi is scared to tell Master. Young master says if Candi tells Master, Candi will get clothes!"

            "What's wrong with getting clothes? I like getting clothes," Kelli said, clasping the heart-shaped necklace that said Totally Sexy Matt had also given her with the clothes. 

            "Candi cannot get clothes. If Candi gets clothes, Candi is set free. Candi is not supposed to be free. Candi will serve masters until Candi dies," the small elf said with a shake of her head.

            "Umm, ok Candi. Now, can you show me the dining room? I don't think I remember how to get there. Your house is so big!" Kelli said, pushing the thought of clothes aside.

            "Of course miss. Masters is waiting for Miss," Candi said, leading Kelli out of the room down the stairs and into a magnificently decorated dining room. Sitting down at the table were Matt, Cornelius, and Mrs. Fudge. All three looked up as Kelli entered the room.

            "Ahh, Kelli, so glad you joined us. I hope you like what we gave you to wear. Matt picked it out, but I thought it was a bit…revealing, if you ask me," Mr. Fudge said, chuckling a bit. "Well, sit down and have some dinner. You must be starving after not eating lunch or breakfast."

            As they ate, Mr. Fudge did all the talking, mostly about business that Kelli didn't understand, while Kelli stared down at her food and Matt stared at her. Mrs. Fudge was paying close attention to what Mr. Fudge was saying. When she was excused, Kelli got ready to run upstairs to the safety of her room when Matt grabbed her arm and invited her to take a swim in the pool.

            "But I don't have my bathing suit with me," Kelli said, trying to think of excuses for her to get away from Matt.

            "Oh go on Kelli, we can lend you a swimsuit. Besides, Matt's invited some of his dear friends over. Please go and have fun. We don't mind at all," Mrs. Fudge said, getting up to go get a swimsuit for Kelli.

            The doorbell rang, and Kelli hesitantly followed Matt, thinking that he'd never rape her in front of his friends. There at the door stood four people. One was a guy with blonde hair looking smug with a smirk on his face. A girl stood next to him, with a bigger smirk, holding the blonde's arm. Then next to that couple was another couple, this time a large square girl with a heavy jaw. The guy who had his arm draped around the girl had a pudding-bowl haircut, long gorilla arms, and a flat nose. The boy with blonde hair glanced at Kelli and whistled before his girlfriend punched him lightly and shot him a glare.

            "Kelli, meet Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Vincent Crabbe. Guys and girls, this is Kelli. She's living with us until the _Grangers_ come pick her up." Kelli noticed a slight sneer to his voice as he said Grangers. She looked up shyly at the four guests and said, "Hi."

            "She's living with the Grangers? Obviously a bad choice, shouldn't you ask your dad if she could live with someone better?" the boy called Draco asked, with a sneer.

            "Already did. He said that she should live with Muggles until school starts. Technically she's a pureblood, but her mum didn't want her to go to Hogw-our school," Matt said with the same sneer Malfoy had. "She's probably really good though, so she'll catch up."

            "Well I thought we came here to swim, not talk," said the girl, Pansy. "I want to spend as much time with Drakie-poo as possible."

            Matt led the group of teenagers to the back yard, where they had a humongous pool with a low and high diving board. Each of the four teens dropped their towels to reveal swim trunks for the boys and skimpy bikinis for the girls (which didn't look so good on Millicent or Pansy). Matt muttered something about him and Kelli changing so he took her inside to the bathrooms not too far from the pool.

            "Listen Kelli, I'm really sorry about this morning. It's just that ever since my girlfriend broke up with me, I've wanted to kiss a girl for so long. You seemed perfect for me, so I just lost control. Please forgive me for what I did," Matt said to her with a totally serious and sincere tone.

            "Umm ok. No prob," Kelli said, edging near the bathroom. Sure he had apologized, but nothing could change what he had tried to do. All she wanted to do was to get away from him and stay as far away as possible, but unfortunately that wasn't choice, at least not according to Mr. and Mrs. Fudge. 

            About five minutes later, Kelli and Matt both came out of the bathroom at the same time, Kelli wearing a diminutive bikini that looked just awesome on her and Matt with his dark blue trunks. Right after Kelli came out, Matt gaped at her, eyes traveling all over her model type body. He realized what he was doing and looked away, blushing and smirking at the same time while Kelli shot him a glare marched out the door.

            He followed with pure anger in his eyes. She wasn't going to get away that easily.

Kelli and Matt walked out to the pool where Pansy and Draco were snogging on some towels and Millicent and Vincent were splashing each other around in the pool. As soon as they walked out, all four pairs of eyes turned to look at them. Kelli and Matt looked down and made their way to the pool. When they reached the edge, Matt unexpectedly picked Kelli up and threw her into the pool. That was when the two couples started laughing and joined in the fun. Kelli came up cursing at Matt and glared at him once again. The six of them had an awesome time in the pool, but the four guests always looked toward Kelli and Matt when Matt was trying to get her attention. Kelli tried to ignore him and stay as far away as possible from him, and succeeded. When it turned dark three hours later, they got out and each of the couples went to their own corner, whispering and kissing, all except Kelli and Matt. Kelli shot Matt a death glare and went inside, leaving him staring after her fuming. He still had not succeeded on making her forgive him. Only two minutes later did Mrs. Fudge come out and told them their parents were there to pick them up. All of them said their good byes and hugged. Draco's eyes lingered on Kelli for a moment before taking Pansy's hand and leaving. Of course Kelli didn't notice it, but she had a strange feeling after they left that tugged at her until she fell asleep that night.

            _Where am I, Kelli wondered. She was in a small room, with chairs, tables, and a fireplace. Standing in front of her was a boy with messy black hair and glasses. He was hugging a very pretty girl, with long black hair and bright blue eyes. Kelli suddenly got the feeling that the boy and Kelli were meant to be together. The black haired girl stood up on her toes to kiss the boy and the boy noticed Kelli standing there. He gently pushed the other girl aside and started toward Kelli, but she ran out of the room as fast as she could. She kept on running and running, until she got to the edge of a cliff and started falling and falling…_

Kelli woke up gasping once again. She now had a different dream, but still falling in it. She looked around for familiar objects to comfort her, but then remembered that she wasn't in her own room, and wasn't in her own bed. Flopping back down onto her bed, she fell back asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. 

In the morning, Kelli forgot all about the dream. Once again, Candi woke her up and washed her up. This time, Matt had given her a tight fitting light blue shirt with 'Taken' written on it and a pair of white shorts. She refused to wear anything that 'the little bitch' had given her, but Candi said that she had picked the clothes out herself, so Kelli blushed and thanked her.

            Once Kelli had washed up and eaten breakfast, Mr. Fudge told her that she had some visitors. "Please come at meet them. I'm sure you will be glad to have such good foster parents."

            "I seriously doubt that," Kelli muttered under her breath. Luckily Fudge didn't notice.

            "Kelli, I'd like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Granger and their daughter Hermione. I'm sure you two will have so much in common and so much to learn about each other. Now, I know you didn't have a lot to pack, but Candi's got it all under control. Your bags are waiting upstairs," Fudge said with a twinkle in his eye.

            Kelli went upstairs silently to retrieve her bags. She wanted to give Candi a hug before leaving, but the small maid was nowhere to be found. Kelli sighed and dragged her bags downstairs. Hermione gave her a big smile and helped Kelli put her luggage in the trunk. Kelli spoke very little on her way there. The only time she answered was when the Grangers asked her a question. Finally, the car slowed to a stop as a white mansion came into sight. Hermione and Kelli each carried a bag to the front porch. The door flung open and Kelli gasped, dropping her bag. Standing in front of her was the boy from her dream!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, that's the end of my second chapter! I really hope you like it and review! I sort of made Fudge a lot nicer and I guess Matt's going to be in Slytherin, considering he's friends with Malfoy and co. I know I left a really big cliffie yet again but I couldn't help it, even thought I promised my friend I wouldn't. Please review because if I don't get enough reviews, I might not continue this story. By the way, please read the stories my friend bookworm127 wrote and review them too! Both she and I will appreciate this, and please no bad reviews. Her stories are really good and she is SUCH a better author than I am, but I'll let you be the judge on that. And don't forget, if you have any suggestions at all, don't hesitate to email me! And before I forget, we need a round of applause for my beta-reader, Jessie. 


	3. Kelli's a Witch!

Disclaimer: I was gonna have one for the whole story but I saw something that said you had to have one for every chapter so here it is: I don't own anything except Kelli and other things/people/events you don't recognize. There.

A/N: Please please please please please review! I've decided to just post all the chapters I have instead of waiting since many people have already read all 5 chapters. Anyway, please show sympathy cuz I had a lot of reviews and now they're all gone! Please review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kelli hastily closed her mouth, embarrassed that she had gaped at a total stranger. All the details of her dream flowed back into her head like rushing water. The dark haired boy was totally hot, and gave her shivers by just looking at her. His body was well-built and tan, showing off his muscles. Of course, in the dream, he was a little bit paler. He gave her a lopsided smile and held out a hand. "Hi! You must be Kelli Matthews. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

            Why did that name seem vaguely familiar, Kelli asked herself. She shook Harry's hand and gazed into his eyes. They were green and shone like emeralds, identical to hers. "Umm, hi. Nice to meet you."

            "Harry, why don't you help Kelli bring her bags upstairs. I need to ask mum what we're having for lunch," Hermione said with a mysterious twinkle in her eye as she glanced back and forth at each of them.

            "But Hermione, weren't your parents take-ow! What'd you do that for?" Harry said when Hermione stepped on his toe quite hard.

            "Oh I don't know, maybe because you're being really stupid. Anyway, go help Kelli," Hermione replied, shaking her head as she ventured on into the kitchen.

            "Er, um, I guess I'll show you to your room," Harry said uncomfortably while he grabbed her bags and started up the stairs with Kelli trailing behind him. 

He opened the door to her room and Kelli gawked at the beauty of it. The ceiling and walls were a dark midnight blue, with shining stars pasted all over. The floor was a dark mossy green color that resembled grass with all its curves. Against one wall was a dark blue four-poster bed with velvet curtains. Next to her bed was a make-up counter and a gigantic mirror framed with sparkling star-shaped diamonds. Across from the bed was a wooden carved desk with a brand new looking laptop. Harry beamed at her when she told him that it was perfect and thanked him so much.

"I'm really glad you like it. It's my design since Hermione's was so bookwormy. So, what happened to your family? How did you end up living with Hermione?" Harry questioned, thinking of his own parents. Kelli sat down on the bed and Harry followed suit. There was a moment of silence.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I don't really remember anything from that night," Kelli lied, then changing the subject, "So, are you like Hermione's boyfriend or something?"

Kelli was surprised to see Harry laugh at this. "Nah, we're just best friends. She has a soft spot for my mate, Ron Weasley, who's also our best friend. I'm still open." Harry glanced at Kelli hopefully but she didn't show any sign of noticing it.

"Oh," Kelli said, embarrassed. "Then do you know Matt Fudge and Draco Malfoy by any chance?"

Harry's grin faded and his expression was grim. "Don't ever listen to that spoiled Slytherin if you know what's best for you. He's just a little ferret boy," Harry spat out. "Or Matt Fudge. They're all out there just to get girls and use them."

"I know that from experience," Kelli agreed.

"You mean he actually…tried to rape you?" Harry gasped. Kelli nodded and Harry turned burning red. "He's such a stupid idiot. Don't worry, just try to stay away from him and you'll be okay."

"Umm ok," Kelli said, grinning at having an excuse to be away from Matt. "Wait. If you know Matt, then you two must go to the same school together. What was it called…Hogwarts?"

"Uh, yeah. You'll probably go to a different boarding school though, because you're probably a lot smarter than we are," Harry said. He noticed that the two of them were inching closer and closer on her bed. He abruptly became aware of how beautiful Kelli was, with her long brown hair and bright green eyes. She had high cheekbones and rosy cheeks that turned a bit pink when she blushed. Her outfit looked stunning on her, and her jeans hugged her curves perfectly. Her smile was gorgeous and he suddenly had an urge to plant his lips upon those luscious lips. Harry suddenly realized that he was staring at her and dropped his gaze.

            "So…shall we go meet Hermione and find out…erm…what we're having for lunch?" Harry asked lightly, hoping she didn't notice him staring at her.

            "Yeah, sure," Kelli said disappointedly. She had been hoping they could be alone long enough for him to kiss her. Then she thought of Andrew and her eyes misted with tears. _I am such a horrible girlfriend, wanting other guys to make out with me_, Kelli thought miserably as she followed Harry down the stairs, _I probably won't ever see him again though_. Hermione was waiting with the same twinkle in her eye at the foot of the stairs. She gave Harry a look in which he didn't understand.

            "So…did you like your room, Kelli? Harry designed it just for you. He got pretty excited when I said I had a cousin coming over to stay…forever," Hermione said.

            "Umm yeah, it was pretty cool. Thanks for letting me stay here. I mean, I never knew I had a cousin. Mom and dad never told me anything about our family," Kelli said sadly.

            "Oh. Well let's get ready. Mum's taking us out to lunch then shopping for clothes for Kelli," Hermione replied, going upstairs to change. Harry and Kelli followed her upstairs to change too.

            Kelli put on a simple white tank top and white shorts give to her by the Fudges. She applied some strawberry flavored lip-gloss to her lips and green sparkly eye shadow that brought out her emerald eyes. Taking a brush, she brushed her long slightly wavy brown hair into a ponytail and secured it with a green scrunchie. Even though it was such a plain outfit, she looked stunning. 

            The four of them went out to lunch at a Muggle mall and went shopping for Kelli's new clothes afterwards. They were out for five hours, and went to ten different stores. Mrs. Granger wanted to spend so much on Kelli, but Kelli insisted on buying as little as she could. At the end, Kelli got two white spaghetti-strap tank tops, four pairs of shorts, two mini skirts, and a lot more. Kelli wanted to pay for it all so bad but Mrs. Granger wouldn't hear a word of it. 

            They came back from shopping at five thirty and Hermione and Kelli went upstairs to try on Kelli's new clothes. They pulled Harry up with them so they could model for him. Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were having a conversation downstairs.

            "Hi hunny. I see you and the kids are back. So, how'd it go?" Mr. Granger asked, kissing his wife on the cheek.

            "Oh it went pretty well. I would've gotten her more clothes if the mall didn't close so early. It's not like we're poor or anything. What happened while we were away?" Mrs. Granger replied.

            He hesitated a moment before answering, as if considering his choice of words. "Well, I got a letter in the mail from Hogwarts…for Kelli."

            "You mean…Kelli's a witch? Oh that would be just wonderful! She's practically Hermione's sister and they'll have a lovely time at Hogwarts! This means we won't have to pay for boarding school either!" Hermione's mom danced in glee when she finally realized something. "Wait, if Kelli's a witch, what does that mean?"

            "See, there was no magic school in the States so since she was living with us, Dumbledore thought she could just come to Hogwarts," Mr. Granger explained.

            "No, I mean is she a witch from a Muggle family or is she half and half?" Mrs. Granger asked.

            Hermione's dad sighed. It wasn't easy revealing something kept hidden for a long time. "Actually, my sister-Kelli's mom- was a witch. I was the Muggle. She married Marcus, who was a pureblood wizard. Then they had Kelli. That's all I know. I'm really sorry for not telling you, dear. I just loved you so much. And no, Hermione's not half-half because I was still a muggle," Mr. Granger finished, reading his wife's expression.

            They were silent for a moment while it all sank it. Mrs. Granger looked sad and almost angry but overcame it. "Oh. Well I guess that's ok. I guess I can forgive you. But you owe me!" she ended with a childish grin. Deep down she still felt hurt but because she loved her husband so much she forgave him.

***

            "C'mon Harry! Tell me what you think of this!" Kelli giggled as she posed in front of him, wearing a tight mini-skirt and a practically see through shirt. Harry blushed dark red and averted his eyes from her chest to the floor, mumbling something. 

"What was that Harry? I didn't hear anything," Kelli giggled some more.

            "I said you look great," Harry repeated. In his mind he thought, _you look really hot in that outfit_.

            Kelli curled her lower lip and pouted. "Only great? I don't look beautiful, or hot, or extremely sexy?" She and Hermione doubled up in laughter as Harry blushed even redder.

            "Aww, I think wittle Hawwy doesn't wike us too much. Maybe we should give him a wittle encouwagement," Hermione said, coming closer to Harry and shaking her hips as she went. Kelli did the same and soon they were surrounding Harry, making kissing noises and teasing him with their girly features. Kelli placed herself on his lap and snaked her arms around his neck, cooing at him. Then she got up and Harry bolted out the door, leaving Hermione and Kelli laughing and clutching their sides.

***

            Harry ran out of the room blushing furiously. He was confused. After Cho had broke up with him he had never actually experienced the same feeling with another girl. Until Kelli. There was something special about her that made him all fuzzy inside. Something that no other girl had. He lay down on his bed to think and eventually fell asleep.

***

            "Well I supposed we'll have to tell Kelli and the rest of the kids. It'll come as a big shock to her but we'll bare with it," Mrs. Granger sighed. "Hermione! Kelli! Harry! Come down here! We have something to discuss with the three of you!"

            Kelli and Hermione came bounding down the stairs a minute later, both looking flustered. "Yeah?" they asked in unison.

            "Hold on, where's Harry?" Hermione's dad asked. The girls stifled a laugh and said, "He's upstairs. Probably trying to decide whether we were crazy or not."

            "Well, in that case, you can just pass the message on to him," Hermione's dad said carefully. "Kelli, we have some news for you."

            Kelli looked up at him with a strange expression. "Y-you can't m-mean that my par-" but she was cut off by Mrs. Granger.

            "Oh no, it's not that. This might come as a shock to you, so brace yourself. We just found out that you're-you're a witch, dear," she said brightly.

            Kelli was bewildered. "A-a witch?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well, that's my third chapter! Kelli finally found out she's a witch! It's a really big cliffie yet again but I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me how much you liked it (or didn't like it but let's hope you loved it!). Oh, and please read my two friends' stories too. Their user names are bookworm127 and tennistar514. Please read and review their stories, because they're very good!


	4. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything you don't recognize.

A/N: Nothing to say but please review! Flames are accepted. Oh, and a thanx to Bookworm127 for reviewing twice!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "You mean, I make potions with parts of frogs in them and cast spells with weird sayings??" Kelli asked, still in shock.

            All three of them laughed at this. "No, no, dear. Not that kind of witch Muggles talk about. You're a different kind of witch. You have a wand and cast spells that require more than a couple words and no weird sayings," Mrs. Granger explained.

            "Then are all of you witches? How come I didn't know that before? Did my parents know? What's going to happen to me?" Kelli asked them all in one breath.

            "Whoa! Slow down there. Ask one question at a time and hopefully we'll be able to answer them," Mr. Granger said.

            Kelli took several deep breaths. "Ok. First of all, are all of you witches?"

            "Well, my husband and I are actually Muggles, the term for non-magic people," Mrs. Granger replied.

            Kelli nodded. "Did my parents know that I was a witch?"

            Mr. Granger thought for awhile before answering. "Well, your mother was my sister, and Muggle-born too. She married a pureblood, Marcus. They got married and had you. So I would assume they knew you were a witch but there is no wizards and witches school in the States so I guess they didn't teach you anything at home either."

            Kelli nodded again. "So am I going to Hogwarts with Harry and Hermione?"

            All three gasped in unison. "How did you know about Hogwarts?" they all blurted out.

            Kelli laughed. "Relax, I heard Matt Fudge talking about it and I mentioned it to Harry a couple minutes ago. I thought it was just some rich boarding school."

            "What's this about a rich boarding school?" Harry smiled at them as he came into the kitchen.

            "You'll never guess what Harry!" Hermione squeaked. "Kelli's a witch!"

            Harry's jaw must have dropped a mile. "What? You're a witch? That's great! You're coming to Hogwarts, right? Well, then I guess I'm going to have to teach you a bit so you can catch up and give you advice on who to avoid and who you should be friends with." He led Kelli away from the rest of the group and started explaining to her about everything that went on at Hogwarts (including rules, which is very un-Harryish).

            Hermione grinned. "We should get some Kelli clones. Maybe he'll start getting more serious about school."

***

            The days passed and Kelli got more used to being around the Granger household. She, Harry, and Hermione had a lot of fun playing all sorts of games and stuff. Soon, it was August 27th, just three days before Hogwarts started. Mr. and Mrs. Granger took them shopping in Diagon Alley, mainly to get Kelli's stuff. They stopped at Gringotts first for some money.

            "Here, dear. Here's your key. Give it to the goblin over there and he'll take you to your vault. Harry, Hermione, will you two please go with her?" Hermione's mom gave Kelli her key and pointed at the greenish goblin. "We'll meet you outside of Flourish and Blotts."

            "Ok mum. See you later!" Hermione called as she led the group towards the end of the building.

            "Key please," the goblin muttered upon them entering the building. He hated it when kids came in without their parents. Kids could be so irresponsible sometimes.

            Kelli hesitated then handed him her tiny key. Harry followed suit and the goblin looked at them closely. "Everything seems to be in order. Please follow Griphook. Griphook!"

            Griphook brought them to a vault in a tiny cart that rode along some tracks about ten minutes later. "Please follow me." He took the key and planted it into the keyhole. The steel door swung open and Harry led the threesome into his vault. Hermione and Kelli gasped at the sight of all the gold, silver, and bronze coins flowing from big piles heaped everywhere, filling the whole place with coins. (A/N: Hermione had never seen Harry's vault so I guess she would gasp even though she knew he had a lot of gold.)

            "W-wow Harry! You're l-like…rich!" Kelli stuttered, still recovering from the shock of someone at the age of 16 having a fortune.

            Harry blushed and retrieved his gold. "I bet Kelli's going to have more than I do."

            "You're wrong. My parents were really poor in the U.S. What makes you think I'll have a lot here?" Kelli argued.

            "We'll just see about that," Harry replied as they got back into the cart. They rode along silently until reaching another door with a tiny keyhole as well. Griphook unlocked the door and stepped back for the trio to enter. Inside, there was a medium amount of money, not as much as Harry, of course, but a fair amount. Kelli grabbed a small leather pouch from her waist and piled some gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts into it. They stepped back out of the vault and Griphook took them back, where they continued on to Flourish and Blotts. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were waiting outside, looking around for the kids.

            "Hi Mrs. Granger! We've got our money," Kelli said merrily as they went over to the adults. "Can we go buy my wand first?"

            Hermione's dad laughed. "Of course. Let's go. I've got your school list right here too."

            Kelli skipped merrily along ahead of the others while Harry looked confused. "She's just on a sugar high. Don't worry, a lot of Muggles are like that," Hermione explained, laughing at Harry's bamboozled expression.

            "Umm…ok," he responded, still bewildered by such behavior. 

            They arrived at Ollivanders with Hermione still giggling at Harry and Harry still confused and Kelli overexcited. Mr. Ollivanders looked Kelli over and said, "My, my, a young witch who's happy to get her wand. Well dear, which one's your wand arm?"

            Kelli held up her right arm and watched with interest as the tape measures started whirring and measuring her. Mr. Ollivander took some notes and then grabbed a box from a high shelf. "Holly, unicorn hair, 12 inches. Very powerful and excellent at Charms and Transfiguration. Very powerful indeed. Rather bendy too. Go on, give it a little wave."

            Kelli took the wand and waved it around naturally. Gold sparks showered from the tip as Mr. Ollivander smiled at the result. "Here you go. Your wand suits you well. Good luck."

            The five of them exited the shop admiring her new wand. "Wow Kelli, you got yours with the first try. I had a huge pile of boxes when I finally found mine," Harry said, fingering the delicate piece of wood.

            They made their way through most of the shops, getting all the necessary supplies for all Kelli's classes. When they had reached the bookshop, they met the worst person they could have bumped into, Malfoy.

            "Hey Kelli. How are you? I see you've met Potty and Mudblood. Where's Weasel? Did they finally realize that they didn't have enough money to buy books?" Malfoy taunted as Harry, Hermione, and Kelli glared at him. "I advise you not to hang around these kinds of people, Kelli. They could damage your soon-to-be excellent reputation, which could be made by staying by me."

            Harry suddenly pulled out his wand and aimed it at Malfoy, but Kelli stepped between them and snarled at him, "Go away Malfoy and leave my friends alone. They make better friends than yours do any day."

            Malfoy backed off and said, "Fine, but this isn't the last you'll hear of me. I swear Kelli, you'll be in more trouble when people find out you like Mudbloods and liars." With that he marched off in search of his father.

            "Are you two ok?" Kelli asked after watching him stomp off.

            "Yeah. How does he know you anyway?" Harry asked her, confused.

            Kelli looked down and stuttered, "I met him at the Fudges' house. Matt had invited him and a couple of other people over. What does Mudblood mean anyway? And what did he mean about someone not having enough money?"

            Fire blazed in Harry's eyes as he told her about how Hermione was Muggle-born and how Ron was very poor. The liar part…needed to be told with more explaining. She gasped when he told her that nobody believed him when he had seen Lord Voldemort until Cornelius Fudge had seen him and reluctantly admitted the truth. He told her everything except all about Sirius. He didn't need someone else feeling pity towards him. Then, as if right on cue, a voice called out Harry and Hermione's names.

            "Oi! Harry! Hermione!" came an excited voice not far off. The three of them turned their heads towards a family full of flaming read hair. As they got closer, Kelli could see that there were four people in all. The boy was tall with freckles splattered all over his face. The younger child, a girl, had a young hyper-filled face beaming at the sight of them. Their mother was plump with joy and pride written all over her face and the father was tall and skinny with glasses. 

            "Hey Harry! Hermione! Who's this?" Ron asked, whistling at Kelli's appearance. Kelli blushed a dark crimson as Harry explained why Kelli was here, or even existed in their lives. At least right now. Then Ron started acting rude and jabbered on and on about quidditch (rude cuz Kelli didn't understand) until Harry finally broke in by switching the subject to the new Defense Against the Arts teacher by looking at his booklist.

            "Hmm…Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 and How To Protect Yourself Against the Dark Arts. I wonder who the new teacher is," Harry said, giving the booklist to the assistant. He came back later with their new books. They left the shop and trudged on to buy some more of Kelli's things and some quills, potion ingredients, and more. She got a beautiful brown owl and named it Cerulean Bliss. Luckily, Voldemort didn't attack and they didn't bump into Malfoy or any other Slytherin again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry about the boring ending. I just needed to finish what I've been writing for more than two weeks. And the part about Voldemort sorta confused my beta…let me explain, Voldemort's supposed to be attacking people again, rite? So I guess it would be lucky that he didn't attack Diagon Alley especially if people aren't expecting it and they'll panic. I guess it sort of doesn't make sense if he doesn't want people to know he's alive, but too bad cuz this is my story and in this story, he'll attack whenever he likes. Anyway, please review! If I don't get at least five reviews I won't continue…so review! And, please read my friends' stories. Their pen names are Bookworm127 and Tennistar514. Their stories are excellent and they need the encouragement to go on with them. Again, please review! Even if you hated it, or thought it was ok…lemme hear your thoughts on my story and suggestions to make it better.


	5. Gryffindor!

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry if my chapters are coming along really slowly…sometimes I just can't think of ideas, so I'm open to suggestions! Now, a couple thanks to my reviewers: 

Ice queen11: Well I put her in Gryffindor! I don't think things would've worked out if she was in Slytherin…like that dream in the first chapter…and the fact that a death eater tried to kill her. And the thing about Malfoy…it might change…but it's a good change because at the end of the fic…wait I'm giving out too much…you'll just have to find out! Thank you so much for the review!

Kinz: Well there's your name! Thank you _so _much for reviewing FOUR times!!! 

And, a thanx to my beta, Jessie! She's written a really great fanfic (so far at least) and would really like some encouragement so please R&R her fic as well as mine. Her user name is Tennistar514. Another really good writer is Bookworm127 so please R&R hers too! By the way, if this chapter doesn't get enough reviews, I may drop the story. Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed. Now the story continues…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Harry? Hermione? Have you seen my new set of quills? I can't find them anywhere!" Kelli shouted exasperatedly while digging through her massive pile of clothes, socks, robes, and other pieces of clothing. She had been putting her things into her trunk and searching for lost items for quite awhile now, and it was driving her mad. She was excited, frustrated, and nervous at the same time. Tomorrow was the day she would be going to Hogwarts to learn magic and such. The thought of everyone not liking her haunted her mind for the past couple days now, even after Harry and Hermione tried to ease her nerves.

            "I think you left it on my bed," Hermione called back from playing chess with Harry and getting impatient from losing 27 times in a row.

            Kelli found her way through streams of brand new supplies and to Hermione's room. There, on the neatly-made bed, was her set of new and gleaming quills. She picked them up and made her way back to her own room, which was a pig pen compared to Hermione's. Putting the quills in a case, she set them on her desk to put into her trunk later.

            Meanwhile, downstairs Harry and Hermione were having an interesting conversation while playing Harry's brand new chess set he had gotten from Ron for his birthday.

            "So, what do you think of Kelli?" Hermione asked as she moved her knight. 

            "What do you mean? I think she's ok," Harry replied, staring at the chess board.

            "I mean, do you fancy her?" she questioned with an insane grin that was very much unlike her.

            Harry blushed at the question. He didn't know the answer. Part of him said she was super beautiful, with her long brown hair that shone in the light, and her bright green eyes almost identical to his, and slender body with a creamy complexion. The other part of him said he didn't know her long enough and shouldn't depend on first impressions or looks. After all, he had only known her for less than a month.

            "I don't know. I don't know her well enough," Harry admitted. His stomach churned as Hermione grinned harder.

            "Oh? I don't know about that. I mean, I've known her the same time as you and I seem to like her just fine," Hermione said lightly, trying to persuade Harry to confide his real feelings about Kelli to her.

            "I don't know Hermione. I just don't know," Harry cried, getting very annoyed by her endless number of questions. They carried on like this for almost an hour with their forgotten chess game and Hermione not very successful with her goal. Fortunately for Harry, Kelli came down and plopped onto a nearby couch, tired and worn by packing.

            "I'm finally done! I don't know _how_ you manage with all that stuff! Where are your parents, Hermione?" Kelli said exhaustedly. 

            "Oh, they're out to dinner. Apparently they wanted to leave us alone and enjoy an evening together," Hermione answered nonchalantly. "We should probably get to bed. It's almost ten. We have to be there by 11 tomorrow to catch the train!"

            The three of them trudged upstairs and went their separate ways into their own bedrooms. None of them fell asleep though. Harry was busy thinking about Hermione's questions and his two inside thoughts. Hermione was brewing up an idea to get Harry and Kelli together. She knew that they liked each other, but was afraid to admit it. Kelli was too excited and nervous to sleep. She wondered if anyone was going to like her, and if she would be sorted into a good house. Harry and Hermione were both in Gryffindor. She didn't want to be in Slytherin with Malfoy and Matt. The other houses seemed okay, according to Harry and Hermione. Soon she drifted off with images of what she thought Hogwarts would look like floating around in her head.

***

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Harry turned off the alarm clock that Hermione had put in his room. Today was September 1st, the day that he would be going back to Hogwarts and be reunited with his companions. Most of them, anyway. Hermione had told him that the Daily Prophet reported a total of 20 deaths this summer, mostly Muggles. Voldemort didn't care whether everyone knew he was alive or not. Though he would have to plan his attacks very carefully, and make sure his death eaters would do the same. 

            Harry got up and got dressed in a garnet colored sweater and tan pants. He stuck his wand in his pocket and went to feed Hedwig an owl treat. Gazing out the window, he thought of Sirius. Sirius had "died" just about four months ago, and Harry had not gotten over the fact that he wouldn't be there to talk to, to complain to, to ask for advice from. 'It's all my fault', Harry thought. No matter how much Hermione and Ron tried to comfort him, he still felt that feeling of pure guilt inside him. HE was the one who led Sirius to the Department of Mysteries. HE was the one who caused the whole thing. HE was the one who acted without thinking. 

            A tear came out of Harry's eye and glided down his cheek, soaking into his dry lips. Another came after that and dripped onto the windowsill. He quickly wiped his face as a knock at the door brought him to his sense and opened it. There stood Kelli in a knee-length skirt and a silk blue blouse. She had tied her hair back into a bun and wore the tiniest bit of make-up. In her ears were big silver hoops. This was a common outfit for usual girls, but Harry thought she looked gorgeous!

            "Hello? Harry? Breakfast is ready! We're leaving in 45 minutes," Kelli said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He snapped back down to Earth and averted his eyes. Kelli laughed and turned her heel to go downstairs, dragging her new trunk full of supplies behind her.

            Harry smelled fresh pancakes as he ambled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. Sure enough, there was a stack of steaming pancakes dripping with syrup at an empty spot at the table.

            "Good morning, Harry. Eat up now, we'll be leaving in 45 minutes," Mrs. Granger called from the sink.

            Harry ate with big mouthfuls until finally there was nothing left on the plate, not even a single drop of the sweet sticky sap. This was all within a ten minute period.

            "Hungry no, aren't we?" Kelli teased. She hadn't even finished half of her stack yet. Harry just nodded and glared, too full to speak. Kelli laughed.

***

            Half an hour later, the four of them were loading the Grangers' truck. Harry, Hermione, and Kelli sat in the back with their trunks and pets. The ride took 20 minutes and before they knew it, they were this close to going back into the world of magic. When they arrived at Kings Cross, Kelli got confused. If she was going on a train full of wizards and witches, why was everything so Muggle-like?

            "Platform 9 ¾. There is no 9 ¾!" Kelli exclaimed, looking around wildly for some sign of magic. She suddenly spotted a family of redheads in front of a barrier that divided Platforms 9 and 10, carrying trunks much like hers. Watching intently, she saw a girl about a year younger than her and the mom and dad walk toward the barrier, then…disappeared! Kelli gasped. She headed toward the last redhead, who turned out to be the boy she had met in Diagon Alley, Ron.

            Dodging the streams of people milling about, Kelli tried not to lose the bright glob of fire, with Harry and Hermione at her heels. As she neared the barrier, Ron disappeared and she felt a hard shove from behind her. The three of them went tumbling into the wall of bricks. Kelli, thinking that she was going to collide head-on to the hard surface, put her hands out to stop her face from getting banged up. But it was taking her too long to get hurt, she thought, and opened her clamped eyes as a pair of arms enveloped her in a tight embrace to stop her from falling over. She looked up and found herself staring into a pair of ice blue orbs. They locked eyes for 5 seconds before Kelli realized that she was in Malfoy's arms gazing at him in front of all these people.

            "What gave you the right to touch me?" Kelli snarled, pushing a stunned Draco away from her.

            For a second it seemed like he was defeated, then his trademark smirk came back and he said, "Like I would want to actually touch a filthy Gryffindor-likers." Without another word, he stalked off with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle right behind him.

            Kelli blushed and clenched her fists. "I'm gonna get him some day."

            "Don't, it's not worth it," came Harry's voice from behind her. She had totally forgotten that he was there. "We better go, the train's leaving in five minutes."

            "Ok," Kelli replied as the two of them carried their trunks onto the scarlet steam engine. "Where are Hermione and Ron?"

            Harry shrugged while suppressing a grin. "Probably off snogging somewhere like they usually do."

            "Snogging?" Kelli wondered aloud.

            "Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot you came from the Americas. Our word for what you would say making out," Harry explained.

            "Oh," Kelli said, turning red once again(she seems to do that a lot, huh?)

            Harry laughed and they chatted amiably while looking for an empty compartment. They finally found one at the back of the train, only occupied by Ginny.

            "Hi Harry!" Ginny exclaimed enthusiastically. She hadn't totally gotten over him, but decided against being shy but outgoing instead. While he was occupied with his many crushes, she insisted to herself on having a boyfriend as well, knowing that when Harry comes to his senses, she'd dump her current lover for him. "Who's the girlfriend?"

            "She's not my girlfriend. Her name's Kelli and she's Hermione's cousin from the States," Harry explained to her.

            "Hi. I'm positive I've seen you before. What's your name?" Kelli asked, concentrating on Ginny's face. She HAD seen her somewhere, she just couldn't remember where.

            "Ooooo a non-britsh accent, huh? That's bloody amazing. Well, my name is Ginny, and I'm Ron's younger brother. You probably saw me in Diagon Alley," Ginny gushed.

            Kelli nodded, remember the family of red hair. Harry and Kelli silenced themselves and sat down. Soon, Ron and Hermione came bursting through the doors, breathless.

            "Hey Harry. Sorry about leaving you two at the station. We needed to get onto the train before it started going," Hermione said.

            "That's alright. Are you two going to be in here for the rest of the ride of patrolling the compartments?" Harry asked.

            "We're supposed to be patrolling, but we can stay in-" but he was cut off by Hermione.

            "No Ron! We're prefects! We have to be watching out for miscreants and such. Not goofing off. Now come on. We'll see you later, Harry," Hermione said as she dragged a disappointed looking Ron out of their compartment. The three of them laughed.

            The train ride to Hogwarts was peaceful, until Malfoy and his two sidekicks came in.

            "Well, well. We meet again, Kelli," he sneered. "You might want to be careful around Potty and the little weasel. Or I might have to give you a detention."

            "Leave us alone, Malfoy," Kelli said, her voice calm and collected. "You don't have the authority to give us detentions. You're just a prefect."

            Malfoy was taken aback. "Since when are you the brains of Hogwarts?"

            "Since now. And I know a lot more than you think I do so you'd better get out unless you want some hexes from me," Kelli replied.

            "Oh yeah? I'm not scared of you," Draco said, getting out his wand. Harry and Ginny both jumped to their feet and pointed their wands at Malfoy. But Kelli got there first. She uttered a word out of nowhere and green sparks sent their enemy and his two sidekicks out of the compartment. Harry and Ginny looked at Kelli with awe. 

            "Wow. I thought you didn't know anything about magic," Ginny whispered. "That must have been a N.E.W.T. level spell."

            Kelli was terrified. She had used magic before even getting to school. She had sent a student flying through several compartments. She had injured a fellow human. She, Kelli Matthews, was going to  be expelled before even getting to Hogwarts. "I-I didn't m-m-mean to. I really didn't. I don't know how it happened. I just know that he was really making me mad. So some weird word just came out of my mouth and I just knew what I was doing."

            "Wow. That's amazing," Harry murmured.

            "Yeah. I guess so," Kelli sighed. The rest of the train ride was silent until Hermione and Ron came back to inform them that they were almost there and they'd better change into their robes.

            Kelli and Harry crossed the lake in silence and when they got to the carriages, Kelli gasped.

            "Whoa. Creepy. What is that…THING that pulls the carriages?" she asked to anybody who was willing to answer her question. Several people gave her a strange look, but the one Harry gave her was the strangest, and for a different reason.

            "You can see them? Who did you see die? The only people who can see them are the ones who have seen people die," Harry said.

            Kelli's face fell. She didn't need another reminder of her childhood playmate's death. "I saw my best friend die when I was one. Just one. I don't even remember what happened. One second she's there with me the next a green light comes out of nowhere trying to hit me, but she ran in front of it."

            Harry was thinking. It was probably a death eater. But why would they want Kelli? She might have a secret talent hidden somewhere. But they had reached the castle, so Harry had to think about it later.

            A woman with a stern face brought them inside the castle and told them to wait there. Soon after, she came back and led them into the Great Hall. When Kelli was at the doorway, however, an old man with a silver beard so long it touched the floor came up to her and told her to follow him. He brought her to a nearby office and told her to sit down.

            "Kelli Matthews. Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witches and Wizards. Now, I was informed that you sent Mr. Malfoy flying through the compartments on the train. Am I correct?" he said to her, eyes twinkling.

            Kelli blushed. "Yes sir."

            Dumbledore pulled on his beard, thinking. "Hmm. Very interesting. Ok, let's take you to the Great Hall to get sorted."

            Kelli, who was very confused, followed him out of the office into the Great Hall, where everyone was silent as the grave. Professor Dumbledore brought her to a dirty and frayed hat upon a stool and told her to stand next to it. He then walked up to his seat and announced the school.

            "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! Firstly, I would like to inform you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to the first years, as well as the older students. Secondly, you all know that Voldemort is on the loose, so be warn your families to be careful and do the same with yourselves. Thirdly, our new Head Boy and Head Girl are Cho Chang and Artemis Jevel. Lastly, we have a new student from the Americas. Her name is Kelli Matthews and I hope that you will all make her feel very comfortable and welcome here at Hogwarts. Now she will get sorted."

            Kelli, knowing that this was her cue, put the hat on cautiously and sat on the stool. She jumped slightly when a little voice entered her head. _Hmm. Very difficult. I suppose Slytherin would do. But you have great knowledge, so Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad. Very brave too. Gryffindor is perhaps a choice. Now which do you prefer?_

Kelli, not knowing about the houses since nobody had told her, let the hat decide. _I don't know. I thought you were supposed to sort me._

_            Of course. Then you can go into…_

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I was gonna make her a Slytherin, but decided against it. Anyway, please review! I really need some encouragement and stuff since I lost all those reviews! I know it's not exciting right now but I'm still like sort of on the background info and stuff…it'll get a lot better, I promise. If I don't get at least five reviews from different people, I may not continue. Anyway, review!


	6. Miserable

Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept stuff that's not J.K. Rowlings.

A/N: Don't forget to R&R this fic and the other one! Thank you so much to all my reviewers!

Kinz: Lol well really, if I don't get a lot of reviews it means like nobody likes it and there's no point in writing it. Duh! Lol. Yeah and I changed it because there were too many complications to her being in Slytherin. Like that one dream in the second or third chapter. It shows a girl hugging Harry and that's supposed to be in the Gryffindor common room. There are a lot more complications that I don't wanna go through with…and yes that means I'm lazy. Thank you so much for reviewing!

tenniStar514: Lol I _almost_ made her a Slytherin. Truth be told, I'm glad she isn't a Slytherin either. Thanks for your review and betaing!

Aluma: Hey! Is your old pen name Miyashiko? Cuz I was wondering about your fics and everything…like how you said that you reviewed before. Thank you so much for your review!

Emrisah: Thank you so much! Don't worry, your reviews worked. Everyone seems to be glad she's a Gryffindor…just means Gryffindor's the best! I'll be looking for your fic in a couple days! Thanks again!

Ok everyone, this is gonna be a lame chapter cuz I'm not in the writing mood but I gotta finish so please excuse it's horribleness. Anyway, on with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Gryffindors clapped hard, especially the Golden Trio. Kelli slowly made her way over to the table and sat down between Hermione and Harry. 

"I'm glad you made it into Gryffindor. Who knows what could've happened if you were in Slytherin," Harry said, giving her a small smile. His exotic green eyes entranced her as she muttered a thanks and flashed him her own dazzling smile.

The sixth years finished their dinner without delay and headed up to the dorms for a good night's sleep. Reaching the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione told her the password and the four of them entered, exhausted. They bid their good-nights and went up to bed.

The next morning, Kelli woke early to prepare for breakfast, and her first class, potions. Professor McGonagall had told her that she would be in the same class as the sixth years, but also taking extra classes during their electives to catch her up. She was relieved she didn't have to be in the same class as the first years.

"Where's Kelli?" Harry asked casually as he buttered his toast down in the Great Hall.

"No need to worry, Harry. She said she'd be down soon," Hermione replied, nose buried in a book as usual.

"How can you be reading already on the first day back?" Ron cried. He stared in disgust at Hermione.

Hermione looked at him. "I need to be prepared. Speaking of being prepared, you should be too," she said in her usual bossy learning voice.

Ron and Harry groaned. Luckily for them, they were saved by Kelli joining them at the table.

"Hey! What's up?" she asked in her American voice and accent. The three friends stared at her. "What? What'd I say?"

"Nothing. It's just that we're not used to an American accent," Hermione replied.

Kelli shrugged. "Ok. Fine with me. What class do you guys have first?"

"Potions," came from three voices. 

"Awesome! We can walk down together!" Kelli exclaimed loudly. The students at the Slytherin table looked over and snickered. Kelli looked hurt.

"Forget them, Kelli," Harry comforted her, glaring at the Slytherins, especially Malfoy.

After breakfast, the four of them headed down to the dungeons to potions. When they arrived, Malfoy was blocking the entrance.

"Oh look, it's Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood," he sneered, ignoring Kelli.

"Get out of my way, Malfoy, unless you want me hexing you," Harry snarled, ready to pull his want out. 

Malfoy just smirked and moved as Professor Snape strode down the stairs. "Potter, what are you doing? Planning to make some disturbance in class again? Five points from Gryffindor."

Harry groaned, along with the rest of the Gryffindors. Fortunately, he controlled his temper and held himself back from shouting a nasty comment back at Snape. 

"Now, I see that everyone is here. Good. First, we'll start with brewing a simple potion many sixth years should know by now. Please retrieve the ingredients from the potions cupboard and follow the instructions on the board," he said as he waved his wand and words appeared on the chalkboard.

Hermione had no trouble getting the potion brewed, and Ron and Harry were doing fine as well. Neville, of course, had Hermione whispering instructions into his ear like always. Kelli was having a bit of trouble, with nobody helping her. What made it worse, was that Professor Snape came by and even seeing that she was in trouble, he glared at her and his voice was hard as steel.

"Ms. Matthews, can you see the board? Tell me what the first line says," Snape snapped at her.

Kelli's voice was quivering. "First put five quarts of water into your cauldron. Then boil it and wait five minutes before adding the next five ingredients."

"And how many minutes did you wait?" Professor Snape was about to blow. "Any infant would understand this, Ms. Matthews! Five points from Gryffindor for your stupidity."

Harry was aghast. She was new, and shouldn't be treated like this. "You can't take away points because she's never had a single lesson before in her life! That's not fair!" he exclaimed. Apparently, this was the wrong thing to do.

"Are you questioning my authorities, Potter? Make that fifty more points from Gryffindor for your cheek," Snape snarled, and then went away, leaving all the Gryffindors seething.

*****

"I can't believe he took fifty-five points away! Kelli didn't even know first year stuff! How can he do this?" Ron shouted after class was over. Kelli looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. It's my entire fault. I should have learned all I should know before coming here. Then maybe I'll know some 'first year stuff'," she said sarcastically and ran off, tears flowing freely.

"Ron you git!" Hermione cried. "How could you say that? It's enough that Snape had to make her feel bad, but you couldn't keep your big mouth shut, could you?"

Ron looked angry. He didn't mean to make her run off. It wasn't supposed to come out like that. "Well it's not my fault she took it that way. It wasn't meant to come out like that!"

"Come on, let's get to class. Then we'll look for Kelli after," Harry said, trying to prevent an argument between his two best friends.

Luckily, they didn't have to look for Kelli. She came to Herbology with Parvati and Lavender. What was puzzling was her attitude towards Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Kelli, can you please pass the brussel seeds?" Harry asked.

Kelli pushed the platter of seeds across to him so hard it fell to the floor. "Oops. Sorry Potter," she said, but didn't look sorry at all.

"Mr. Potter! Please do be careful with the seeds!" Professor Sprout cried.

"What's with her?" Harry asked Parvati.

"It's your friend," she said shortly, not looking at him. Harry was used to this with lots of people. Students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and even Gryffindor mostly ignored him. It was pretty peculiar. Six years ago he was their hero. Now Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was trying to make everyone think he was a liar. Harry knew that the Minister knew that Voldemort was alive. Fudge just didn't want to give up his power. 

The rest of Herbology was miserable for Harry, just like any other class would be. Kelli was even worse to Ron than Harry. She ignored Hermione completely. After class, Harry watched her walk out of the greenhouse with Parvati and Lavender with a sad expression. She did glance back once, but turned away quickly when their eyes met.

"What's her problem? She's way too sensitive," Ron said, exasperated. He had an awful class, and was in a bad mood.

"It's you, in case you haven't noticed," Hermione said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She's new, and she barely knows anything. Then you have to remind her after a disastrous potions class."

"So? Why are you so happy? She ignored you," he sulked. Ron was in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

A whole month passed by, and soon it was October. Kelli was still angry with Ron for what he did, and did something bad to Harry every class. She ignored Hermione as well. Harry noticed, however, that Draco Malfoy was having fun watching her torture them. He'd make his move pretty soon, Harry thought.

One October morning, everyone at breakfast was in for a treat. The Headmaster had announced that there was going to be a Halloween ball, and Muggle style too. Unfortunately for the younger students, only 4th years and older were aloud to attend. This was to take place on Halloween after the feast. They had permission to go to Hogsmeade to buy all the necessities and clothes for the ball that weekend.

For the next week, the school was buzzing about the upcoming ball, and who to ask. Harry and Ron were down. Harry didn't know who to ask, considering the whole school practically hated his guts. Ron wanted to ask Hermione, but she wasn't planning on going. She claimed she had to 'study'.

Kelli wasn't too excited about the ball either. Sure it seemed like a lot of fun, but she would have trouble getting a date. She wasn't as pretty as most of the girls at Hogwarts, and she wasn't smart either. Most of the guys didn't even know her! How she wished she wasn't fighting with Harry and Ron right now.

*****

Time passed and soon, it was a week until the ball. Harry still hadn't asked anyone, and Ron was too nervous to ask Hermione. 

"Why don't you just ask her? I'm sure she likes you, and is afraid to admit it as well. Just go on and ask her," Harry said, pushing Ron towards his crush, who was reading a book intently.

"Hermione. Ron has something to say to you," Harry said, stressing each word as he pushed the struggling Ron towards his other best friend. Ginny, who was sitting next to Hermione, giggled.

"Come on Ron. This is going to be funny," she said, laughing at her older brother's face, which was turning red.

"H-hermione? Will you go to the ball with me?" he said, then turned around and crouched down, as if he were afraid of the answer.

"Of course," Hermione replied so casually that Ron did a double take. He stared, dumbfounded.

"W-what?" he managed to choke out. Harry and Ginny were watching, amused expressions on their faces.

"I said of course. Now would you mind going away so I can finish this book by tomorrow?" she said irritably. Ron stumbled back into the boy's dormitories with Harry at his heels.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Harry asked, grinning at his best friend. 

Ron shrugged. "Well, at least I have someone to go with. What about you?"

"Oh I'll find someone," Harry said in a hollow voice. 

That night, Harry lay in bed, wondering if he was going to find someone. The whole school practically hated him, so why not just get killed by Voldemort and have everyone be panicking again? It would be so much easier.

*****

"Harry? I need to talk to you," a feminine voice came from behind Harry. He turned around and found Kelli's mystic blue eyes staring back at him. 

"What? Come to make me feel even worse? I don't even get why you're mad at me. It was Ron who said it," he said, aggravated.

Kelli's eyes filled up with tears, then hatred took over. "I was just going to apologize. I guess you don't need it then," she said, then stomped off.

Harry banged his fist so hard that everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at him. "Why is everything my fault?" he shouted. 

*****

"Kelli! Kelli! Wait up!" Harry called through the corridor, running to catch up with her.

Kelli turned around at the sound of her name. After seeing Harry, a hurt look entered her face and she walked faster, trying to get away.

"Kelli! Wait. I need to talk to you," Harry said, catching up with her.

"Why should I listen? Did you come to make me feel worse?" she said, tears threatening to flow.

"Listen Kelli. I'm sorry. I was just in a really bad mood this morning. I didn't mean to yell at you. And I'm sorry about what Ron said before. It wasn't really nice of him," Harry said sincerely.

Kelli studied him for a minute before answering, "Oh. Well, I guess it's all right. I mean, I was going to apologize before."

"So do you accept my sincerest apology?" Harry grinned.

"Only if you accept mine," Kelli said.

"Done," Harry replied. There was an awkward silence after that.

"So…do you have a date for the ball yet?" Kelli asked, breaking the stillness.

Harry blushed. He averted his eyes and said, "No."

"Oh. Well, I was wondering if you would like to go with me," she said shyly, grinning up at him.

Harry felt like his heart would explode right then. He felt so happy, so happy that they made up and now he had a date for the ball. He nodded, still smiling. Kelli smiled back at him and that moment became one of Harry's most treasured ones ever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Yeah I know, pretty bad chapter. I don't like it that much. The next one will be really good though, I promise. Please review!


End file.
